


The Dark Hero and the Monster

by quietinthelibrary



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, bronze - dark hero/iwamoge au, day 1 - dreams, haru's dream au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietinthelibrary/pseuds/quietinthelibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The monster Iwamoge’s reign of terror continues, with the kidnappings of Matsuoka Gou and Tachibana Makoto. Will the Dark Hero Iwatobi be able to stop him, once and for all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Hero and the Monster

The monster Iwamoge, Haruka, with the help of the evil scientist, Rei, and their ringleader, Nagisa, had just successfully managed to kidnap Matsuoka Gou for the third time. At this point, Haruka wasn't sure just how much of this was their kidnapping, or just out of Gou's own volition, but either way, Rei and Nagisa had already taken Gou away—and Haruka, being lookout, was just about ready to take his leave as well. That is, until the door behind him suddenly slammed open.

Haruka's heart leapt, like it was trying to jump right out of his chest. It may have been the sudden banging sound, as the door swung forward with enough force to make an indent against the wall, or the anticipation that surged in Haruka's veins. 

“Hold it right there, criminal scum!” 

Of course there was only one person it could be, Haruka thought, as he whipped around to face his archnemesis. His archnemesis, Rin, otherwise known as the Dark Hero Iwatobi, had always unfailingly shown up to stop him, and he wasn't disappointed now. 

Despite having been transformed into a cyborg, Rin continued to strike an impressive figure to Haruka, reluctant as he may be to admit it. Not that this was the best time, given that such an impressive figure was currently standing between Haruka and where he originally planned to make his escape. 

Eyes flitting around, Haruka searched for an alternative. Fighting him would be tiring and time-consuming, and he didn't know if he had brought back-up; escaping from his grasp yet again would be much more preferable. Ah, there, Haruka thought, as he spotted an open vent on the side. He would have to keep Rin distracted for a bit in order to make his escape, though.

“What makes you think you can stop me, moge?”

“Well...” Being a cyborg didn't remove any of Rin's flair for the dramatic, and Haruka took advantage of the way Rin spoke that word in such a long, drawn out drawl to inch his way toward the vent. At least, before Sousuke appearing at the doorway behind Rin stopped him. Rin's friend was much more observant, and any false moves would cost him now. 

“Now that Sousuke's finally made his way here, I'd like to see you stand up against the power of friendship!” 

Eyes widening, Haruka knew that he had better make a break for it now; he wouldn't be able to come out of this in a good way without Rei or Nagisa around to help him against their Butterfly Cross transformation into Dark Hero Iwatobi W. Quickly, Haruka threw one of his special, custom-made Moge-smoke bombs, hoping it would buy him enough time to make it to the vent unapprehended. 

Haruka sprinted for the vent while the smoke was still in the air, hearing Sousuke coughing the thick stench of mackerel out of his system, but not knowing whether or not it would affect Rin all that much. At the very least, his vision had to have been impeded, unless Rei had done more to Rin's reborn self than Haruka was aware of. 

It was as Haruka felt himself slam into a very solid wing and cornered against the wall, just a few feet away from the vent, that Haruka got his answer. _Dang it, Rei._

As Haruka stopped to catch his breath, Rin said, “Too bad making me a cyborg has turned against you, huh, Haru? Now you're finally mine!” 

Haruka knew that the smoke would dissipate within a few minutes; he didn't have much time left. Facing Rin alone was at least managable, but if Sousuke were able to help Rin become Dark Hero Iwatobi W, he hardly stood a chance. If he couldn't escape soon, he would finally be caught, and he couldn't have that... even if Rei and Nagisa were probably able to break him out, if necessary, with their combined brainpower. Still, he wasn't sure what would happen if Rin captured him—would he change? Would Rin be able to change him? 

That wasn't a question Haruka wanted to have answered just yet, however. 

As Haruka made up his mind, he looked back up, only to find that Rin's face was now even closer to his than he expected. The steady beating of his heart seemed even louder than usual, a distracting ringing in his ears. They didn't have that much time, and given the circumstances, this was a risky move—but Haruka still leaned forward, where Rin met him halfway, apparently with the same idea in mind. 

Of course, this had been going on for the last few years of their turbulent, antagonistic relationship—after a particularly difficult fight between the two of them, they found themselves alone, in close proximity (Haruka had ended up on the ground, Rin practically sitting on his legs, faces much too close to the other), and before he knew it, they were breathing each other's air, his mouth against Rin's. It was strange, but at the time Haruka had wondered if this was Rin's attempt at stealing his breath away, while giving him a fair chance at returning the favor, before feeling that Rin's real ulterior motive had to do with the way his heart was beating so erratically and how he... was actually enjoying this. How he would hate to be one-upped by Rin, so he'd pulled Rin closer in an attempt to make Rin breathless first. 

That had ended in a draw.

They didn't have enough time for this to end in a draw, though, with the smoke slowly dissipating and Sousuke's presence nearby, but it seemed that Rin already had a plan in mind when he breaks away, only to make a move for Haruka's neck. That was Haruka's cue to make one last attempt to escape from Rin's grasp, as much as he'd have liked to continue things, had they been alone. (After all, Haruka knew that Rin knew that his neck was sensitive, and would've been a good way to gain the upper hand here. But he wasn't about to let that happen.)

Luckily, Rin was distracted enough for Haruka to manage to catch Rin off balance enough to reverse their positions, pinning Rin to the wall and leaving himself open to escape. Haruka gave Rin one last parting kiss—just to distract Rin from coming after him, of course—before making it into the vent and escaping. 

Distantly, Haruka heard Rin yell after him, “You won't get away from me next time!”

 

Haruka found himself in one of their undercover experimental labs, watching from a separated room as Rei finished up his last preparations for a new sort of transformation process—apparently, they had a bit of inspiration from “an outside source,” but Haruka was pretty sure Nagisa had just been referring to Gou—that would give a reborn Makoto the “perfect body.” Nagisa was keeping Makoto company for the time being and watching over him; Haruka was watching over Rei in case something went awry, or if they got interrupted somehow.

The door opened behind Haruka quietly, which set alarms off inside Haruka's head—Nagisa is never quiet, and no one else should be around; he would've expected a bang, or just more flair if it were his usual nemesis, so who could it be? 

Turning around, Haruka was deeply surprised to see none other than Rin before him. And it seemed like he wasn't even prepared to fight, without a weapon in sight. (Of course, he could be hiding something, but that sort of underhanded tactic wasn't quite Rin's style.) Haruka watched in a bit of a daze as Rin pulled the door shut behind him, before snapping out of it as the door closed with a _click._

“What are you doing, Rin?”

Rin seems to make a grimace, shuffling his feet a little, before saying, “I thought I would... change things up a bit, this time. This time, I'll use my words to try and make you see sense!”

_He just isn't stopping with these surprises, now, is he?_

“You won't be able to stop me like that, moge.”

“Just watch me.”

Haruka remained silent, allowing Rin to (correctly) interpret his silence as his cue to keep talking. 

“Haru, did you really forget your past? Can't you see that what you're doing now has lost its original purpose by now?”

As he spoke, Rin stepped forward, closer and closer to Haruka, who didn't move a muscle, until he was close enough to grab onto Haruka's shoulders. 

Rin leaned closer, lowering his voice. “... If we teamed up, we could save Makoto, together. Together, we could be unstoppable. If only you could remember....”

Haruka remained impassive. He didn't really want Rin to bring up the past now, nor extend such an offer to him here, like this. 

Rin shook him by the shoulders. “What happened to the person I used to know? Wake up, Haru!” 

 

Haruka woke to a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently, and a voice too close to his head telling him to wake up. Slowly, Haruka opened his eyes, sluggishly bringing up a hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes and push Rin's hand aside so he could sit up. 

“Are you finally awake, Haru? I was just about ready to go run without you, you know.” 

Rin prattled on as Haruka swung his feet down to the floor. Haruka knew that whatever Rin said, he wouldn't have left without him, anyway, so he let Rin continue on with whatever excuse he'd thought of this time as he got dressed. In the back of his mind, Haruka was mulling over his dream, trying not to let any of the details slip his mind the way dreams are so prone to. 

“... and when I tried waking you up earlier, you kept muttering in your sleep. I couldn't catch most of what you were saying, but I caught 'moge' a good number of times. Were you dreaming about your 'dark hero Iwatobi' or whatever again?”

Haruka frowned. “Don't treat the story of the Dark Hero Iwatobi and Iwamoge lightly.”

Rin let out an exaggerated sigh, then said, “Okay, okay, I got it. So are you going to tell me about your dream, or what?”

A burst of happiness swelled in Haruka's chest, and he excitedly recounted the events of his dream. Rin sat down on their bed and gestured Haruka over to sit beside him as he talked about his dream, and listened attentively to Haruka. 

“... then we kissed, even th—”

Rin cut in. “Wait, wait, hold up a sec. We kissed?”

“Yes.”

Rin's expression was endearingly confused. “... Huh? But I've seen your drawings of the dark hero and the monster and... how are they supposed to kiss?”

Haruka didn't get what was so confusing about this. “I saw them kissing in my dream.”

“They have beaks.”

“It's my dream, Rin. And it happened.”

Rin snorted softly, shaking his head but grinning nonetheless. “You sure have weird tastes, Haru.”

Haruka narrowed his eyes. “You're the one that dreamt of biting me when you were twelve. At least I dreamt about Dark Hero Iwatobi and Iwamoge kissing when we were actually together.” 

Rin spluttered gracelessly, a blush rising to his cheeks. “Wh—I—you... At least we didn't have beaks, for crying out loud! Though...”

A thought seemed to occur to Rin, his flustered expression replaced by a mischievous looking grin. 

Rin leaned closer to Haruka, his grin and the way the corners of his eyes crinkled just so filling up Haruka's vision. 

“Did the way we kissed in your dream feel anything like this?” Rin said, before closing the gap, bringing his lips to Haruka's.

Haruka had to admit that lips had a much different feeling, but that thought was soon lost as he felt Rin's tongue run between his lips. His lips parted with a gasp, and he pulled Rin closer, one hand in Rin's hair, the other gripping his back. At the same time, Rin curled his arms around Haruka's waist, hands settling at the base of his spine.

Eventually, they broke apart to catch their breath, still close enough to the other to be breathing each other's air, before Rin dipped his head toward Haruka's neck. 

Which reminded him, he hadn't finished talking about his dream yet. 

Haruka tried to fight back the shiver crawling up his spine, before saying, “I haven't finished telling you about my dream, Rin.”

Rin paused, glancing up at Haruka before going back to mouthing at Haruka's neck. “You can keep telling me about the rest of your dream like this, right?” 

“... Remember we're going swimming later today, Rin.”

“I know, I know, don't worry about it, Haru.”

Haruka huffed, which definitely wasn't also trying to cover up the sudden sharp intake of breath he had as Rin kissed below his ear. He could recognize a challenge when he saw one, and wasn't willing to back down... though it sometimes made him question why he had to like such a troublesome guy. 

(He couldn't stop the slight smile from creeping onto his face, though, as he continued telling Rin about the rest of his dream.)

**Author's Note:**

> i had fun writing this, and hope you enjoyed reading it ;u;/
> 
> i also hope i managed to do haru's dream au justice, lol...
> 
> on a side note, i couldn't really include this headcanon fully, but gou probably knows the most about the shared history rin and haru have; they also, when kidnapping her for the first time, realized that they couldn't really do anything to her at all lol (but gou does go along w/ them when trying to get her brother and haru together :p)


End file.
